We will identify new genetic polymorphisms in saliva using a variety of electrophoretic and staining methods with special emphasis on isoelectric focussing. Major components and defined systems will be studied first followed by fractionation of saliva and radiolabelling of trace components. We will extend linkage studies of genes for proline-rich proteins to include six loci (Pr, Dd, Pa, Gl, Pm and Ps). The gene order and map distances will be estimated and an attempt will be made to assign the cluster of genes to a chromosome by linkage studies with a variety of known genetic markers. We will extend epidemiologic studies, showing a relationship between phenotypes in the polymorphic systems and dental disease, by increasing the population base and including several new genetic markers (Gl, Pm, and Ps) in the analysis. We plan to develop a program at the University of Wisconsin through collaborative arrangements, for the molecular cloning of the proline-rich protein gene complex in humans.